Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział IV | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY. Pies. — Kapitan. Wyjazd był oznaczony na dzień 5 kwietnia. Obecność doktora na pokładzie, uspakajała w znacznej części trwożliwe umysły załogi, gdyż każdy bezpieczniejszym się czuł w towarzystwie zacnego mędrca. Pomimo to, niektórzy majtkowie jeszcze się nie mogli uspokoić zupełnie, a Shandon obawiając się dezercji, pragnął co najprędzej wypłynąć na morze, będąc pewnym, że wtedy każdy chętniej pogodzi się z przeznaczeniem. Kajuta doktora Clawbonny położona była w tyle okrętu, na samym końcu długiego szeregu izb przeznaczonych dla załogi. Kajuty zaś kapitana i porucznika, obrócone były ku pokładowi. Kajuta kapitana zaopatrzoną została we wszystko co może być potrzebnem w tak dalekiej podróży, odpowiednio do instrukcyi oddzielnie na to wydanej, poczem zamknięto ją hermetycznie, a klucz wedle zalecenia nieznajomego, przesłany mu został do Lubeki; takim przeto sposobem, on tylko jeden mógł wejść do swego mieszkania na okręcie. Szczegół ten nie podobał się Shandonowi i odejmował mu wiele z nadziei zostania dowódzcą statku. Co zaś do własnej kajuty, zaopatrzył on ją z całą znajomością marynarza, który już odbywał podróże do bieguna. — Sala wspólna miała wielki piec na środku. Doktór Clawbonny cały był zajęty urządzaniem się, zaraz nazajutrz po spuszczeniu statku na wodę, to jest dnia 6 lutego, już się na dobre w swojej kajucie rozgospodarował. „Najszczęśliwszem ze stworzeń, mawiał on, byłby ślimak, któryby sobie potrafił wygodną urządzić skorupę; sprobuję, czy mi się nie uda, być tym dowcipnym ślimakiem.“ I rzeczywiście przyznać potrzeba, że doskonale się urządzał doktór, który z dziecięcą prawie radością porządkował swe naukowe bagaże. — Książki, zielniki, półki, instrumentu i przyrządy fizyczne, kollekcya termometrów, barometrów, hygrometrów, udometrów, lunet, kompasów i sextantów, plany, butelki różnego kształtu i koloru, proch, flaszki podróżnej apteczki, bardzo dobrze zaopatrzonej — wszystkoto miało swe miejsca i ustawione było w porządku, któregoby się i British Museum nie powstydziło. Na tej przestrzeni 6 stóp kwadratowych, mieściły się niezliczone bogactwa; doktór nie wstając prawie z miejsca, za każdem wyciągnięciem ręki mógł być na przemiany lekarzem, matematykiem, astronomem, geografem, botanikiem, konchyliologiem i t. d. Uszczęśliwiony też był ze swego zagospodarowania się w tym pływającym przybytku, mogącym zaledwie pomieścić trzech i to najszczuplejszych jego przyjaciół. Odwiedzano go też bardzo często, a nawet tak natrętnie, że doktór, jakkolwiek człowiek łagodny i towarzyski, na podobieństwo Sokratesa był przymuszonym zawołać w końcu: „Mały jest mój domeczek, lecz daj Boże aby się nigdy nie zapełniał przyjaciołmi!“ Dla dopełnienia opisu Forwarda, dodać jeszcze potrzeba, że framuga na pomieszczenie wielkiego psa duńskiego, urządzona była pod samem oknem tajemniczej kajuty, lecz dziki jej mieszkaniec wolał koczować po całym okręcie. Niepodobna go było ugłaskać, i nikt się doń zbliżyć nie mógł bezkarnie; w nocy tylko słyszano jego żałosne wycie, które ponuro i przerażająco rozlegało się po całym statku. Czy tęsknił za swym panem nieobecnym? czy przeczuwał niebezpieczeństwa tej dalekiej wyprawy? — trudno odgadnąć; majtkowie wszyscy prawie na ten ostatni zgadzali się powód, a niejeden nawet, na seryo brał go za jakieś szatańskie zwierzę. Majtek Pen, człowiek bardzo gwałtowny i porywczy, gdy się zapędził pewnego razu chcąc go uderzyć, tak nieszczęśliwie upadł na róg windy, że sobie głowę skaleczył niebezpiecznie. Rozumie się, że wypadek ten przypisanym został tajemnej mocy psa dyabelskiego. Clifton znowu, najprzesądniejszy z całej załogi, tę szczególniejszą zrobił uwagę, że pies chodząc, zawsze się zwracał w stronę wiatru, a potem gdy statek wypłynął na morze, pies obracał się za każdą zmianą kierunku — tak, że zawsze pilnował wiatru, jakby to sam kapitan okrętu czynił. Doktor Clawbonny nawet, który dobrocią swą i łagodnością tygrysa mógłby ugłaskać, nie zdołał pozyskać łaski tego buldoga, pomimo wszelkich ze swej strony prób, a nawet i wysileń. Zresztą, zwierzę to nie odpowiadało na żadne z nazwisk znajdujących się w psim kalendarzu, więc też załoga cała nazwała go kapitanem. Pies ten musiał już niejednę odbywać podroż morską, a doskonale znał zwyczaje okrętowe. Teraz czytelnicy zrozumieją żartobliwie odpowiedź jaką retman dał ciekawemu przyjacielowi Cliftona; a zresztą wszyscy prawie ludzie na brygu wierzyli w jakąś tego psa nadzwyczajność, i zapewne żadenby się nie zadziwił, gdyby pewnego pięknego poranku ujrzał go przybierającego kształty ludzkie i gromkim głosem sprawiającego dowództwo, Ryszard Shandon nie podzielał wprawdzie tych wyobrażeń niedorzecznych, zawsze jednak był mocno niespokojnym i w wigilię odjazdu 5 kwietnia wieczorem, rozmawiał o tem z doktorem, Wall’em i Johnsonem. Ci czterej panowie raczyli się właśnie dziesiątą i ostatnią zapewne szklanką grogu, bo według przepisów zawartych w liście z Aberdeen, od kapitana zacząwszy, do ostatniego palacza, nikomu na pokładzie nie wolno będzie używać ani wina, ani rumu, ani piwa nawet, chyba na przypadek słabości i to za wyraźnem poleceniem doktora. Otóż, od godziny już prawie rozmowa toczyła się o jutrzejszym wyjeździe. Według zapowiedzeń kapitana, Shandon nazajutrz miał otrzymać ostatnie jego rozkazy i rozporządzenia. Zapewne, mówił porucznik, odbiorę pismo z którego jeśli nie o nazwisku kapitana, to przynajmniej dowiem się o celu i kierunku podróży — bo inaczej nie wiedziałbym gdzie mam płynąć. — Na honor, mówił niecierpliwy doktór, ja na twojem miejscu panie Shandon pojechałbym nie czekając listu; a jeśli będzie jaki, to ręczę ci że znaleźć nas i dogonić potrafi. — Ty bo o niczem nie wątpisz, kochany doktorze! ale w takim razie powiedz mi drogi panie, ku jakiejż części świata skierowałbyś twój statek? — Rozumie się, że ku biegunowi północnemu, to niema o czem mówić! — Jakto niema o ozem mówić? A czemużby nie ku biegunowi południowemu? — odezwał się Wall. — Ku biegunowi południowemu! zawołał doktor — nigdy! nigdy! czyżby kapitan chciał narażać swój bryg na przepływanie całego oceanu Atlantyckiego! Zastanów się tylko nad tem mój drogi. — Doktor bo ma zawsze odpowiedź na wszystko, — dodał Wall trochę zmięszany. — No, przypuśćmy że do bieguna północnego, powiedział znowu Shandon; ależ w takim razie, powiedz mi doktorze, do jakiegobyś płynął punktu mianowicie? Czy do Szpitzbergu? Czy do Grenlandyi? Czy do Labrador? Czy do zatoki Hudsońskiej? Bo chociaż nawet przypuścimy, że wszystkie te drogi do jednego prowadzą celu, to jest do ogromnych nieprzebytych lodowisk — to zawsze jest ich tyle, że byłbym w niemałym kłopocie, którą z nich wybrać. — Czy i na to masz odpowiedź kategoryczną, doktorze? — Zapewne, że trudno tu coś odpowiedzieć, z lekkiem niezadowoleniem odrzekł doktor, lecz nareszcie, jeśli nie otrzymasz spodziewanego listu, to co wtedy zrobić zamyślasz? — Nic, — będę czekał. — Jakto! nie pojedziesz? zawołał Clawbonny rozpaczliwym tonem. — Bezwarunkowo nie. — I to będzie najrozsądniej, dodał powolnym głosem Johnson. Doktor tymczasem biegał niecierpliwie naokoło stołu, nie mogąc na jednem dosiedzieć miejscu. — Tak, to będzie najrozsądniej, powtarzał machinalnie, to będzie najrozsądniej, a jednakże zbyt długie oczekiwanie, może przykre spowodować następstwa. Najprzód pora jest teraz najlepsza do podróży i jeszcze można by zdążyć przed mrozami, do zatoki Davis, której potem już przebyć niepodobna; załoga też niecierpliwi się coraz bardziej; przyjaciele i towarzysze naszych ludzi namawiają ich do opuszczenia pokładu Forwarda, a wpływ taki postronny, mógłby nam spłatać figla bardzo niemiłego. — Trzeba też i o tem pamiętać, rzekł Wall, że gdy strach raz się zakorzeni pomiędzy załogą, to wszyscy nasi ludzie drapną do ostatniego, a wtedy kochany poruczniku nie takby ci łatwo było na nowo zwabić łatwowiernych. — Więc cóż robić? zawołał Shandon, — Zrób tak jak powiedziałeś: poczekaj, ale poczekaj do jutra tylko, a nie desperuj jeszcze, bo dotąd wszystkie obietnice kapitana jak najakuratniej spełnione zostały i niema bynajmniej powodu do twierdzenia, że w swoim czasie nie będziemy uwiadomieni o celu podróży. Nie wątpię, że jutro będziemy żeglować po morzu Irlandzkiem, i dla tego drodzy przyjaciele proponuję ostatni grog, za pomyślność naszej wyprawy, która chociaż się trochę dziwacznie zaczyna, ale z takiemi jak wy zuchami, musi się odbyć w pomyślnych warunkach. Cztery szklanki potrąciły o siebie, po raz ostatni. — Teraz poruczniku, rzekł Johnson, jeśli mi wolno służyć ci radą, to powiedziałbym, że warto wszystko mieć w pogotowiu do odjazdu, bo trzeba nawet aby załoga nie wiedziała o tem, że nie masz jeszcze pewności co robić. Czy przyjdzie list jutro, czy nie przyjdzie, zawsze niech wszystko będzie gotowe, niema potrzeby zapalać pod kotłem; wiatr sprzyjać się zdaje, i w każdej chwili z największą łatwością na pełne morze wypłynąć możemy. W chwili przypływu morza trzeba wyjść z doków, i zatrzymać się znowu można powyżej warsztatów w Birkenhead; nasi ludzie nie będą przeto mieli żadnej z lądem komunikacyi, a jeśli ma przyjść to pismo dyabelskie, to nas tam tak dobrze jak i tutaj znaleźć potrafi. — Wybornie radzisz, dzielny Johnsonie, — zawołał doktór, podając rękę wytrawnemu marynarzowi. — Ha! niechże i tak będzie! odpowiedział Shandon. Każdy poszedł do swojej kajuty na spoczynek, czekając wschodu słońca, a śpiąc trochę niespokojnie. Nazajutrz już z pierwszej poczty rozesłano listy po mieście, lecz nie było żadnego pod adresem Ryszarda Shandon. Pomimo to, porucznik gotował się do odjazdu; wiadomość o tem rozeszła się zaraz po calem Liverpoolu i jak to widzieliśmy na początku naszego opowiadania, ogromny napływ ciekawych zgromadził się na wybrzeżach New Prince’s Docks. Niemało też gości znalazło się na pokładzie brygu: ten dla pożegnania swego towarzysza, tamten dla pocieszenia przyjaciela, inny dla lepszego obejrzenia dziwnego statku, — a wszyscy zapewne dla dowiedzenia się o celu podróży; lecz porucznik milczał jak grób, nie zważając na szmer ogółu i oznaki niezadowolenia. Miał do tego ważne bardzo powody, a najważniejszy ten, że sam nic jeszcze nie wiedział. Dziesiąta godzina wybiła, po niej jedenasta; o pierwszej popołudniu przypadał przypływ morza, a tu żadnej wiadomości! Shandon niespokojnem okiem rzucał na tłum oblegający wybrzeże, chcąc z twarzy czyjejś wyczytać tajemnicę swego przeznaczenia — lecz napróżno. Majtkowie Forwarda w milczeniu spełniali jego polecenia; oczekując wciąż na udzielenie im wiadomości, nie spuszczali z niego oczu. Johnson kończył właśnie wszystkie przygotowania. Niebo chmurami się zaciągnęło, woda poczęła się bałwanić za obrębem portu; wiatr południowo-wschodni rozdymał żagle z pewną gwałtownością, lecz łatwo jeszcze można było wypłynąć z Merseyu. Nadeszło południe, a tu jeszcze żadnej wiadomości. Doktor Clowbonny przechadzał się niespokojny, lornetując, gestykulując niecierpliwy morza, jak się wyrażał z łacińska, i daremnie usiłował powściągnąć swoje wzruszenie; Shandon aż do krwi gryzł sobie wargi. W tej chwili Johnson zbliżył się do niego i rzekł: Poruczniku, jeśli mamy korzystać z odpływu, to nie traćmy czasu, bo i za godzinę ledwie wypłyniemy z doków. Shandon ostatni raz rzucił okiem naokoło, spojrzał na zegarek; — było już dobrze po dwunastej. — A więc do roboty, rzekł do retmana. — Wynoście się, krzyknął Johnson nakazując widzom żeby opuścili pokład Forwarda. Powstał ruch między przybyszami cisnącymi się do wyjścia, a majtkowie tymczasem ostatnie liny odwiązywali. Konieczne w takim razie zamięszanie tłumu, nie bardzo grzecznie przez majtków traktowanego, zwiększało jeszcze wycie psa; przecisnął się przez tłum, wskoczył na pomost dowódcy i głucho zaszczeknął, trzymając w zębach list zapieczętowany. Trudnoby było w to uwierzyć, gdyby mnóstwo osób nie widziało tego na własne oczy. — List! zawołał Shandon; więc on jest na pokładzie? — Był, ale go już niema, odrzekł Johnson, wskazując na pokład zupełnie z tłumu ciekawych oczyszczony. — Captain! Captain! pójdź tu! wołał doktór usiłując wziąść list, który pies usuwał od jego ręki, odskakując od niego; wyraźnie chciał oddać pismo samemu porucznikowi. — Pójdź tu Captain! zawołał Shandon. Pies się zbliżył, oddając list spokojnie, poczem szczeknął trzy razy głośno i jednostajnie w pośród ciszy panującej na pokładzie i na pobrzeżu. Shandon trzymał w ręku pismo, nie otwierając go. — Ależ czytajże, czytaj! nalegał nań doktor. Na liście był adres, bez wyrażenia miejsca i daty, i te tylko stały wyrazy: „Porucznik Ryszard Shandon na pokładzie brygu Forward.“ Shandon otworzył list i czytał: „Skierujesz się pan ku przylądkowi Farevel, gdzie masz stanąć 20 kwietnia. Jeśli kapitan nie ukaże się na pokładzie, przepłyniesz cieśninę Davisa i morzem Bafińskiem pociągniesz do zatoki Melville. Kapitan Forwarda K. Z. Porucznik złożył starannie ten list lakoniczny, schował go do kieszeni i wydał rozkaz do odjazdu. Głos jego sam tylko rozlegający się w pośród poświstu wiatru wschodniego, miał w sobie coś uroczystego. Forward wkrótce wyszedł z przystani i kierowany przez sternika liverpoolskiego, którego łódź szła za brygiem, płynął z biegiem wód Merseyu. Tłum na wybrzeżu posuwał się na równi ze statkiem, aby go widzieć jak najdłużej. Tymczasem na brygu rozpuszczono wszystkie żagle, a Forward godny swego imienia, szybko opłynąwszy cypel Birkenheadu, wskoczył na morze Irlandzkie.